deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades (Disney)
Hades is a major character in the 1997 Disney movie, Hercules. He serves as the main antagonist in the movie, and the TV show of the same name. He's the God of the Underworld, Zeus' Younger brother, and uncle of Hercules, or as he calls him Jerkules. (For other combatants named Hades, see Hades (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hades vs Jafar * Hades vs Marluxia (Abandoned) * Hades vs. Pitch Black (Completed) * Pluto (Marvel) VS Hades (Disney) Battles Royale * Hades Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aku * Bowser * Discord * Dormammu (Marvel Comics) * Eris the Goddess of Discord * Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * Kratos (God of War) * Lex Luthor (DC Comics) * Nightmare Moon * Oogie Boogie (TBNBC) * Pyron (Darkstalkers) * Sans (Undertale) * Scar * Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) History Hades is the younger brother of Zeus, the King of the Olympian Gods. Hades is the God of the Underworld, and is forced to spend most of his time in that realm, though he is free to leave it, to journey to Mount Olympus or Earth. Hades’ minions are two small, demonic-looking creatures named Pain and Panic. Hades has long been unhappy with his commission as Lord of the Dead, hating the Underworld and all the dead people in it. As such, he has long been scheming to overthrow Zeus and take his position on Mount Olympus, though he has been doing that in secret. To further his plans, he has formed alliances with various monsters throughout Greece. Hades is very unpopular with the Olympian Gods, and they let their dislike of him show whenever he is around. When Zeus’s son, Hercules, was born, Hades created a skull-headed rattle, which he tried to place in the baby’s mouth. This was likely an attempt on the child’s life, but Hades plan was defeated when baby Hercules instead grabbed Hades’ finger and squeezed it painfully. Hades went on to visit the Fates, who informed him that Hercules could defeat Hades if it came down to a fight over Olympus. So, Hades sent Pain and Panic to give baby Hercules a potion that would make him mortal, and then kill him. Hercules did not drink the last drop of the potion, so though he became mortal, he kept his super-strength, which he used to defeat the two. Years later, Hades found out that Hercules was still alive and laid new plans against him. Hades sent numerous powerful monsters to fight Hercules, and finally discovered the hero’s weakness, a woman named Megara, who was sworn to Hades’ service. After neutralizing Hercules’ strength, he unleashed the Titans against the Gods on Mount Olympus. Unfortunately for him, Hercules regained his strength, defeated the Titans, and punched Hades into the River Styx, where he was swarmed by the dead. In the television series, Hercules: The Animated Series, we see that among the many opponents that Hades used was the wizard Jafar, the arch-enemy of Aladdin. And in the television series, House of Mouse, we learn that Hades is in love with Maleficent. In the Kingdom Hearts video game series, Hades is a member of Maleficent’s council, and we learn that he is unbeatable in own realm. Death Battle Info Appearance Hades’ skin is a sickly blue-gray in color, and instead of hair, his head is crowned with blue fire. When he is angry, his skin turns red in color, which the flames on his head turn a bright orange. On the other hand, when he is confused or embarrassed, the flames will go out, leaving Hades completely bald. His preferred outfit consists of a blue and gray chiton, and a black chlamys, which flows out around him. on the floor, like fog. The brooch that holds the chlamys is a gray death’s head. Powers and Abilities * Conjuration - He can create objects out of a black mist that emanates from his hand. * Pyrokinesis - He can summon and shoot fire in any direction. The fire causes a lot more damage than normal flame. * Reality Warping - He has the ability to warp reality, like when he took Hercules’ strength. He will sometimes use the power as part of a deal. * Telekinesis - He can move things with his mind, once throwing an altar onto Hercules. * Teleportation - He can teleport him nearly anyway, instantaneously, with a puff of black smoke marking his movement. Weaponry Feats and Strenghts * Was bathed in lava, and suffered no damage, and then was frozen solid and also suffered no damage. Known Associates * Pain and Panic - Pain and Panic are a pair of demons that serve as Hades’ minions. They are not generally very intelligent, but they are capable of undertaking minor missions unsupervised. Their powers are that they are shapeshifters (transforming into such things as worms, snakes, small boys, etc.), they can fly, and they are persuasive (tricking Hades into thinking that they killed Hercules, and tricking Pinocchio into giving up Jiminy Cricket). * Megara - At some point, Megara was so madly in love with a man that to save him, she sold her soul to Hades. After the man abandoned her, Meg felt disillusioned, and swore to never fall in love again. Hades uses her as an agent, as she is tough, resourceful, and never lets emotion get in the way of fulfilling her tasks. She does not, however, possess any special powers or abilities. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Gods Category:Movie Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Angry Combatants Category:Comedic Movie Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:Elementals Category:Psychic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Disney’s Hercules Characters Category:Olympians